


In Contention

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [25]
Category: Alpha Flight
Genre: 100 Words in 100 Fandoms, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Paul faces the challenge of the Olympics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Contention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanaTuivana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaTuivana/gifts).



The Olympic Village, despite being built with the intention of being transformed into housing after the festivities, was labyrinthine, cacophonous, and drafty. And the food, served in cafeterias made of concrete and architects' wet dreams, was equally redolent of the air of 'minimum bid', bland when it wasn't over-salted, and inadequate somehow despite being provided in quantities meant to tempt young people with more muscle than sense.

Jean-Paul didn't care. He was here, it was fuel, and in this crowd he didn't stand out for wanting thirds. Or fifths, for that matter.

He'd find the parties tomorrow. After he'd _won._


End file.
